This invention relates in general to improvements in the operation of water cooling towers and more particularly to a unit attached to a cooling tower for recovering water vapor ordinarily escaping to atmosphere.
Water cooling towers are commonly used for large waste heat producing installations such as building air conditioning systems, oil refineries, etc., in order to dissipate the heat to atmosphere. A large body of water is accordingly stored in the cooling tower within which the waste heat is absorbed, so that such heat may be dissipated by air cooling and evaporation. Such cooling processes involve the loss of a large amount of water and contributes to thermal air pollution.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a cooling tower through which waste heat is more efficiently dissipated with a minimal loss of water.